Best summer ever?
by Directionervampirediariesgirl
Summary: Over the summer Michelle Laxton mom gets transferred to Beacon Hills california for a new job at the hospital. She is in a new town and meets some new friends. AS time goes on she finds herself falling for her "new friend" will this new friend feel the same way? Please give this a chance. Stiles/OC Derek/OC Scott/Kira Lydia/Jackson...
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write a multi-chapter story for a friend Hope you enjoy chapter one.**

 ***Note Everyone is human in this story and Derek is the same age as them which is 17. ***

 **Chapter one-New Home/neighbors**

 **Michelle's pov:**

I was in my room packing because my mom got a new job in California, working for memorial Hospital in a town called Beacon Hills. I packed the last box up and took it down to the moving truck.

"Michelle, come on we have a five-hour drive to make." Mom ordered as I sighed. I didn't want to leave my friends but I didn't have a choice.

We packed the car up and the moving truck and were on our way to Beacon Hills California, which this summer was going to suck so bad or so I thought.

With five stops all together we finally made it to Beacon Hills and stopped in front of a slightly greenish house that had a fence around it.

"Michelle please help me take these boxes in."Mom ordered.

I rolled my eyes and picked up two boxes. going towards the house.

I went up to the second floor and went to the second to biggest room. it was a decent size and I had a Balcony i could go out on.I dropped the boxes on the floor and went down for more, which took about four trips. The movers started to bring up the beds and dressers.

"Mom I'm hungry." I called from upstairs.

"okay, I'll order us a pizza." She replies.

"Okay, sounds good." I say.

I unpacked some of my boxes that had the sheets so I could make my bed. I pulled out some white sheets and started to make my bed. I heard noises outside so I went to investigate.

I went out towards the fence and there was a guy with Shaggy brown hair, and a girl with dirty brown-hair in the yard throwing a ball around.

"Hi, are you our new neighbor?" The girl spoke up.

"Yeah, I just arrived today." I say shyly.

"Cool, My name is Samantha but you can call me Sammie and this is my twin brother Scott McCall." She answers.

"I'm Michelle, you can Call me Chelle." I say.

"Nice too meet you, our friend is coming over if you want to meet him." Scott replies.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Actually he is here now."Sammie said, as I see a blue jeep park alongside the road.

"Stiles. Hi come and meet our new neighbor." Sammie says, hyperly.

This guy Stiles was fairly tall brown hair, deep honey brown eyes, and was good looking. I blushed at the thought.

"Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski, and your name is?" He asks.

"Michelle Laxton." I reply, smiling shyly.

"Do you want to hang with us for a little while?" Scott asks.

"I would but i have to help my mom finish packing, tomorrow good?" i ask.

"Yeah. were having a pool party so you're welcome to join us, you can meet my boyfriend Derek and the rest of our friends." Sammie says, excitedly.

"Sorry for her Sammie loves making new friends." Scott said, slightly embarrassed/

"It's cool I had a friend like her back home."

"Where did you live?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"Back in Las Vegas."

"Awesome, I always wanted to go there." Stiles said, excited. I could tell he had Adhd

"I miss it but my mom got offered a job here at the local hospital." I explained.

"Cool, she will be working with our mother then." Scott spoke up.

"Michelle, Pizza is here!" Mom yelled.

"Okay coming!" I yelled back.

I said bye to Sammie, Scott and Stiles and went back over to my house. I'm glad I made some friends.

"New friends?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, you will be working with their mother at the hospital, she is a nurse." I reply.

"Cool, lets eat so we can finish getting the important stuff unpacked." She said, sternly.

"Yes ma'am. " I saluted her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So are you hanging out with your friends tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they invited me to a pool party with their other friends is that okay?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure, as long as you have most of your room done by tomorrow I'm glad to see you making friends, I know you miss your ones back home." Mom says, softly.

I ate three pieces of pizza and went back up to my room and finished unpacking. By the time 8:00 came I had my bed made, the curtains were hung, my TV was sitting on its stand and my clothes were in the dressers, the only thing that needed to be done was my trophies from running track, and my knick-knacks needed unpacked. I was beat.

I took a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I did what i had to do and got out. I got dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, putting my hair in a messy bun.

"Mom you up still?" I call out.

"Yeah, I'm unpacking my bedroom stuff, I have a shift in two days I have to get stuff done." She points out.

"Okay, when are we getting our internet and cable on?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"Yes!" I yell, happily.

"You'll live." She teases.

"Yeah, I have my phone." I shot back.

"I can easily take that phone away." She snaps back.

"I"m good."

"I'm going to bed Goodnight Michelle."

"Goodnight mom." I said, going towards the dvd stand.

I plugged my phone into the charger and went through dvds to pick out a movie for the night. I decided on "Daredevil" with Ben Affleck and Jennifer Garner in it.

I put the dvd in the DVD player and pressed play. I comfortably got under the covers and watched as the credits rolled onto the screen.

By the middle of the movie I found myself falling asleep so I got up and turned the TV off. I shut my light off and fell asleep happily that I made friends and this summer may not suck after all.

 **TBC-**

 **Hoped you liked the first chapter. Sorry if i forgot any errors this is unbeta-ed and written at 1 in the morning. Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well got some feedback on the story. Here is chapter two. Enjoy One chapter left!**

 **Chapter two:**

 **Michelle's pov:**

My cellphone woke me up bright early so I could get a go on unpacking the rest of my boxes I was also excited to hang out with Scott and Sammie, and to see Stiles again, which I had to clue why, okay maybe I knew why just a little. I lifted the covers off of me and digged around in my dresser to find something to wear, I decided on a Green tank top that said "Geek" on it in Black bold letters with a pair of denim jean shorts. I slipped the outfit on got started. I got my trophies out of the boxes carefully and put them on the shelf that hung above my bed. Next were my knick-knacks.

"Perfect." I mumbled to myself.

I took my candles and my wolves and spread them out nicely on my dresser.I was finally done with my room.I smiled and went downstairs, mom was directing the cable guy where to go. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table and ate in silence.

"You're up early." Mom pointed out shocked.

"Yeah, I'm going to that pool party in like an hour or so." I replied.

"Cool, I'm going to go to the grocery store and get some food, if you leave before I get back lock up." She said, sternly.

"Gotcha." I said, with a mouth full of cereal.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

I put my bowl in the sink after I was done and went upstairs to put a bathing suit on and put my same clothes back on. I put my hair in a messy bun and went downstairs because the pool party started soon but I kept myself busy until then, by unpacking the rest of the living room and then the time finally came around, it was noon so I locked up the door, because mom wasn't home yet and went next door to Sammie and Scott's house. I knocked on the door softly. Sammie answered the door wearing, a black bikini top with shorts.

"Hey girly, come on in everyone is out back, even stiles." She winked.

"Okay." I blushed. Maybe she knew I thought Stiles is hot.

"Hey Sammie," Scott greeted me in a hug. I was surprised since we only met yesterday.

"Gee Scott, scare the poor girl away." She said, embarrassed by her brothers actions.

"He's fine." I reassured her.

"Well lets go meet the rest of the crew." Sammie said, dragging me towards the backyard.

IT was huge. There was a pool with a waterfall attached to it and lawn chairs with people tanning. A Korean girl with dark brown hair came up smiling.

"Hi you must be Michelle, I heard a lot about you." Kira said, shyly.

"Yes, you must be Scott's girlfriend Kira." I said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm dating that dork." She said, as I laughed. Scott gave a pout.

I looked over and Stiles was walking this way with a tall guy with spiky black hair and a well tone body.

"Hey Michelle." Stiles waved.

"Hey." I said, getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Derek, this is Michelle, she is our new neighbor."

"Hi, nice to meet you." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose your Sammie's boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, for two-years now." She replies happily.

I wandered around the yard and by the pool I saw a strawberry blonde hair girl making out with a guy with short brown hair.

"That's Jackson and Lydia, our other friends."Scott replied.

"Cool." I say simply.

"Well lets go swimming!" Sammie yelled, excitedly.

I took my shorts and shirt off, setting them neatly aside by one of the chairs.

I was walking alongside Stiles and Sammie when all of a sudden I was met with water, someone has pushed me into the pool. When I surfaced I spit water out going into a coughing fit.

"Jackson, you asshwhole, why would you push her in the pool, what if she couldn't swim you dick." Stiles says helping me out of the pool.

"It's fine, he just caught be surprised." I reassured him.

The girl that was with him came up behind him and smacked the back of his head, I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"Jackson that was uncalled for." Lydia said.

"Sorry about him." Lydia, apologized.

"it's okay." she nodded.

"Sorry." Jackson muttered.

"Here u can have my shirt." Stiles said, taking his off.

I couldn't help but stare at Stiles toned stomach as he slipped the shirt off his body.

Sammie saw and smirked at me. I blushed at being caught.

"Here you go." Stiles said.

"Thank you." I said, appreciatively.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

Stiles and I went over to the group and we all decided to play pool volleyball. I was on Sammie's team alongside Scott, Derek and Stiles. Jackson's team consisted of him, Lydia some guy name Isaac and another one named greenberg.

"Okay, i'm serving first." Sammie announced.

She hit the ball up in the air and it went straight over the net and Lydia hit it over our side coming near me which I spiked it in the water. Point for us. I thought to myself.

"Good shot Chelle." Sammie said, smiling.

"Thanks, I was on the volleyball team back home." I explained.

"Good, we'll win then." Sammue said, smirking competitively.

The game was half over and we were down by one point, but it was my turn to serve. I put the ball in the air and punched it over causing Jackson to hit it, slamming hte ball right into Stiles' nose.

"Stiles are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah." He said.

"No you're not it's bleeding." I said.

"Jackson you're an idiot." Derek said, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"I'll take him in." I offered, as sammie nodded.

I went inside their house, stiles showing me where the bathroom was. Once we got to the bathroom Stiles sat on the toilet. I looked through their medicine cabinet and found gauze so we could stop the bleeding.

"Put your head back, it will stop the bleeding." I ordered.

"Good thing your mom is a nurse." Stiles said, nasally.

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be doing this, I want to be a nurse myself."

"Cool, I want to be a teacher." He explained.

The bleeding finally stopped and we went outside but before we went all the way out Stiles stopped me.

"Michelle, can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked, hopefully.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Stiles asked, nervously.

"Like a date?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up.

"Y-yes, if you don't mind, I know we don't know each other well but we can get to know each other this way." He pointed out.

"Yese I would love to." I replied, as he hugged me.

Stiles and I went outside and Sammie gave me a knowing smile lie she knew Stiles was going to ask me out.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you last night." Derek confessed.

Stiles blushed like a tomato.

"Stop teasing my bro." Scott said, defending Stiles. I just laughed.

IT was in the evening when I got home. I said goodbye to my new friends but getting their numbers before I left and went home to let mom know about my day.

"Mom?" I called out.

"In the Living room." She called back

"So how was the pool party?" She asks, turning the TV on.

"It was great, Stiles asked me out on a date for tomorrow night, is that okay?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, but I want to meet him, see if he is good enough for my daughter." She says, strictly.

"Mom." I whined.

She just laughs.

It was nearing 10 pm so I was ready for bed. I slipped a victoria secret nightgown on and sliding under the covers.I looked at my phone and Stiles had texted me.

 **Hey can't wait for tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 7 pm.**

 _Okay, and be prepared my mom wants to meet you._

 **Okay see you then xx Goodnight ;)**

 _Goodnight :)_

I put my phone down and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

 **PLease let let know what you think of this chapter. Review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **wolflover1989**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the last chapter hope everyone likes it.**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Michelle's** **' pov:**

It was the night of Stiles and I date and I was beyond nervous, because I haven't been on a date in a year. Not only that, but I was freaking out as well because I had no clue what to wear so I texted Sammie.

 **Hey I'm totally freaking out over what to wear, come over!**

 _Sure Bestie, I'll be over in a few minutes grin emoticon_

 **Thank you!-xx**

I heard the doorbell ring a few moments later and I heard mom get it.

"Michelle, Sammie is here." Mom called from downstairs.

"Okay come up here." I yelled down.

Sammie came up and looked around my room looking impressed.

"Nice room." She commented with a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

She nodded.

"Okay I have tons of these outfits but don't know which one to wear." I told her in a slight panic.

"Well where is he taking you?" She asks.

"The bowling alley."

"Okay well let's see what you have," She started as she went through the outfits I picked out on the bed, "The best thing to wear is something casual." She informed me.

She raked her eyes over the pile of clothes laying on top and started smiling. I think she found a winner.

"Okay is this what I am wearing?" I asked. She was holding a pair of blue jean shorts that had rhinestones decorated on them along with a white shirt that was dressy, but still looked casual.

"That you are."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." I said, bringing her into a hug.

She laughed, "What are best friends for." She returned the hug.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit Sammie had picked out, once I was changed I came back and showed her what I look like in it.

"Awe you look good, I can do your hair and makeup if you'd like." She offered

"Sure that'd be great." I said, smiling in return.

We went into the bathroom and I took a seat on the toilet while she got out a ponytail holder and my brush,

"So how are you doing my hair?" I asked, curiously.

"You'll see." She said, smirking. I had a feeling you were going to say that, I thought to myself.

I rolled my eyes as she got to work. She parted my hair in different sections and started to braid it on the side. It took her fifteen minutes to finish the do and now it was time for my make-up.

"I'm applying the eyeliner first." She instructed.

She applied my eyeliner and then a light blue eyeshadow.

"All done." She said, happily

I looked in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself.

"Wow." I said, breathless.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Sammie said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Well, thank you for helping." I repeated still looking myself over.

"You're welcome," She pulled out her phone after it gave off her text notification, "Well I have to head back over I'm going to a movie with Derek."

I hugged her once before as she left.

It was 6:50 and Stiles was going to be here in ten-minutes.

"Mom can you let Stiles in, I'll be down in a minute." I yelled, nervously.

"Sure thing." She replied

I went downstairs and Stiles was wearing a nice fitted jeans with a plaid shirt, he looked hot.

"You look lovely." Stiles replied.

"Stiles. this is my mom Layla, mom Stiles." I said, introducing them. Stiles looked nervous.

"Nice to meet you Stiles, so where are you taking my daughter tonight?" She asked, sternly.

"To the downtown Bowling Alley which it closes at 9." He replied, nervously.

"Ok sounds good." Mom smiled.

"I'll take good care of her, and my dad is the sheriff so don't worry." he smiled at her.

I left and we got inside Stiles' jeep and were on our way to the Bowling Alley, we arrived ten-minutes later and they weren't even that busy. We walked in with Stiles hand laying on my shoulder as we walked in, I smiled blushing.

"Hi may I help you?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Yes we need bowling shoes size, 10 and -?"

"Eight." I chimed in.

The guy nodded and gave us our shoes and we went to lane 5.

"Are you a good bowler?" I asked Stiles.

"No I'm a terrible bowler, how about you?" He asks.

"I'm okay, well let the games begin." I said, with a smirk.

I picked a pink 5lbs ball and went up in the lane and send the ball down it, I knocked down eight pins. I waited for the ball to come through the machine and I grabbed it, earning a spare. Stiles was up next.

"Good luck." I said.

Stiles grabbed a blue ball and sending it down the lane, of course he got a strike.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered happily.

" I thought you weren't a good bowler." I eyed him suspiciously.

"I usually am, you must be my lucky charm."

He smiled, causing me to blush for like the millionth time today.

The game kept on going good, but I was finally slaying Stiles and he was doing awful so I went up to give him encouragement, "Just focus like before and picture me naked." I said, and he was all tongue tied.

He must of took my advice because he got a strike, winning the game. My score was 151 and his was 207.

"Good game." I said, congratulating him.

"You too." He replied.

We got into Stiles' jeep and decided to get some ice cream since it was only 8:30. We went to the local Ice Cream parlor.

"Hey Stiles what can I get you?" The woman asked, clearly knowing Stiles.

"I'll have a vanilla cone with sprinkles." He replied easily.

"What about you sweetie?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'll have the same." I replied.

"Coming right up, the total is 2.98"

Stiles handed her a five and told her to keep the change.

The old lady gave us our cones and we took it outside.

"Thank you for tonight I had a blast." I told him, happily, licking at my ice cream cone.

"No problem, I had a nice time." Stiles blushed.

After our ice cream Stiles took me home and walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow." I said ready to open the door.

"Michelle wait." Stiles called.

"What is it?"

"I know we haven't known each other long but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, and I was shocked.

I could feel a smile growing on my face as I replied, "Yes, I would love to."

He got closer and pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye." He said, walking off the porch.

"Bye. I said, grinning from ear to ear. I walked in and went up to my room. I put some pj's on and thought _yes this was going to be the best summer ever_.

 **THE END!**


End file.
